


Mischief on Halloween

by EG Challenge Submissions (6mgs7)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: EGChallenge3, Gallavich, Gallavich Halloween, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 18:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6mgs7/pseuds/EG%20Challenge%20Submissions
Summary: This fic is based off of season 5 when Ian was working at Fairytale, but him and Mickey didn’t know each other yet.





	Mischief on Halloween

Chapter 1

Halloween has always been one of Ian’s favorite holidays to celebrate. He remembers going trick-or-treating with Lip and Fiona when he was little and they would dress up and hope for the best candy, but usually were disappointed with Good N’ Plenty’s and Mary-Jane's. He always thought about taking Liam but he was usually working late at Fairytale. Tonight though, was the night, since he had a night off.

“I think I’m going to take Liam out tonight to go trick-or-treating. Since Debbie and Carl don’t want to go.” Ian told Fiona.

“Okay, that sounds great! Liam has been so excited to go, but I’m supposed to go to the club with Vee.” Fiona explains.

Liam came bounding down the stairs, extremely excited about getting to go trick-or-treating but he still had to figure out what he was dressing up as.

“Ian, can we go to the store and see what costumes are left? I don’t have one yet.” asked Liam.

“Sure bud, grab your jacket and hat and we’ll go” Ian told him.

They left the house and started walking towards the El to ride over to Spirit Halloween to see if they could hopefully find a costume. Once they got to Spirit they started looking at costumes and Liam decided on getting a grim reaper costume, complete with scythe.

“That’s what you want to go as?” asked Ian

“Yep, I want to run around chasing people, scaring them with it.” laughed Liam as he chased Ian with the scythe.

They head up to the register to pay and Ian’s met with the most beautiful blue eyes and raven black hair. The cashier’s nametag says _Mickey_ so Ian tries to make conversation by starting with a joke.

“Shouldn’t you be dressed up as a mouse today? Since you know, your name’s Mickey and it’s Halloween.” Ian said, snickering.

“Har, har. Very funny Firecrotch. Is that what you came here to do, fuckin’ make fun of my name? Or are you here to actually buy something?” Mickey all but growled.

At that moment, Liam puts his costume on the counter so that Mickey can ring it up and Ian can pay.

“A grim reaper huh? Plan on bringing death to the neighborhood kid?” Mickey jokingly said.

“It wouldn’t be the first time in our neighborhood, you know how the Southside is.” Liam stated.

“Huh, didn’t know you guys were Southside too.” Mickey starts to say but is cut off by another customer behind Ian and Liam.

“Any way that we can buy our costumes before trick-or-treating is over?” the customer says rudely.

“Shoulda bought them before the day of, huh smart guy.” replied Mickey, getting a grin out of Ian.

Ian and Liam moved out of the way so the asshole could pay for their costumes. Once they were out the door Ian looked back at Mickey.

“Well, we’ll let you get back to work, maybe we’ll see you around the neighborhood tonight.” Ian said.

“I doubt it but who knows. See ya around Firecrotch. Bye little guy.” Mickey stated.

After Mickey got off of work he headed home to get Yev ready to go trick-or-treating, hoping he might run into the redhead. When he got home he noticed that Mandy had already gotten Yev in his Ninja Turtle costume and was just putting his shoes on.

“It’s about time you got home assface. Svetlana said that isn’t feeling up to taking Yev trick-or-treating so guess who gets to.” said Mandy.

“That’s fine, I was actually thinking about it when I was at work and decided to take him out. That means I’ll get all of his candy, since he’s not old enough to eat it.” Mickey laughed when he saw Mandy’s face deep in thought.

“Shit, I shoulda thought about that!” she all but yelled. “Well I’m outta here, I need to get ready for the party Kenyatta and I are going to.”

“See ya, douchebag.” he hollered to the door after she slammed it.

Once Yev and him were all ready to go they left the Milkovich house and started heading down the street in search for candy. After a few minutes of pushing Yev’s stroller, he lit a cigarette and noticed he was constantly looking around for that damn redhead from the store. He didn’t even know what his name was or if he was in fact, gay, or if that was just wishful thinking on his part. While they were walking they had made it over to South Homan Avenue and he finally saw that fucking redhead and his little grim reaper.

“Yo Firecrotch!” he jogged to catch up with them, just then noticing what he was dressed up as. “Holy shit” he whispered under his breath.

Ian was wearing his gold booty shorts and that stupid tie they made him wear at the Fairytale, even though he was freezing his ass off. He hoped that he wouldn’t get his ass beat while walking the Southside streets, at least Liam was there so maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. He turned around automatically when he heard the words “Yo Firecrotch” knowing exactly who they came from, because no one had ever thought to call him that except Mickey.

“Hey mouse, how’s it going?” Ian asked, just noticing the stroller, “and who’s this little guy?”

“Cut that mouse shit…this is Yevgeny, my son, but everyone just calls him Yev.” he beamed as he introduced Yev. “What the fuck are you wearing? It’s freezing out here.”

Ian blushed before stammering “It’s my…um…work outfit.” Blushing, waiting for Mickey’s response.

“The fuck do you do, work at a strip club or something?” he asked.

Ian smirked. “That’s exactly what I do, I work at Fairytale over in Boystown.”

“No shit. I never would’ve imagined that, but you really can pull that shit off.” Mickey smiled.

Ian started to say something and then Mickey’s words played back in his head _you can pull that shit off_. What! What straight guy says that to another guy. Unless, no way. Mickey can’t be gay he’s too thuggish and he’s got a son. There’s no fucking way! Shaking it off he just laughs and says while blushing “Thanks, I think.”

“No problem. You got a name?” Mickey blurted out “since we met at the store, you never told me your name, that’s why I’ve been calling you Firecrotch.” Ian smiled at him, “My name’s Ian Gallagher, and that’s Liam” pointing out the grim reaper running down the sidewalk to another house. Walking down the street with Mickey, Yev, and Liam, Ian felt all warm inside and couldn’t stop smiling, but he didn’t show the excitement in case he really was reading Mickey all wrong.

They hit all the houses on South Homan Avenue, South Trumbull Avenue, and even made their way over to South Spaulding Avenue to hit up Sheila Jackson’s house for the full-size candy bars, knowing that Sheila was the only one who had them. Mickey always made sure to hit her up for as many full-size Snickers that she would give him.

Once they got all the candy they could hold they all started heading back to their houses. Coming up on the Gallagher house first, “This is us, we had fun tonight with you guys.” Ian told Mickey while kneeling down to say bye to Yev. “Maybe we’ll see you around sometime, unless you wanna hang out some more tonight after Yev’s asleep?”

Mickey thought about what Ian said and quickly responded, “Sure, I’ll come back by in about an hour!”

Chapter 2

Mickey all but ran home with Yev to see if Svetlana was home. “Svet! You home yet?” he shouted.

“In bedroom!” she yelled “What you need?”

“I’m gonna go back out for a while but Yev seems to be pretty tired from trick-or-treating so I’m gonna lay him down for you.” he tells her while laying Yev in his bed. “Night little man.” he whispers to him.

“Okay, thanks. I listen for him.” she said.

“I’ll be back later, don’t wait up for me.” he laughs while shutting the door.

Walking down the street he caught himself constantly thinking about Ian and what he might have planned for their “hanging out”. He hoped that he wasn’t getting his hopes up by thinking of the things he’d like to do during their time but figured he’d just go with the flow. Before he knew it, he was at the front door of the Gallagher house and he was shaking. Lighting a cigarette to calm his nerves, he rang the doorbell and waited for what seemed like an eternity until that gorgeous redhead opened the door and was standing right in front of him.

“Hey Mickey.” Ian said, smiling. “I didn’t know if you were actually going to come back or not.”

“The fuck? I told you I’d be back, I don’t bullshit when I say I’m gonna do something Gallagher.” Mickey answered somewhat irritated.

“Okay don’t get mad, I just..I didn’t know.” sadly mumbled Ian, looking down at the ground.

Mickey lifted his hand up and gently lifted Ian’s chin so that he would look him in the eyes, “Now don’t go getting soft on me Gallagher.” Smiling at him he lowered his hand, missing the warmth from Ian instantly. “What did you have planned for us to do, lay out a blanket and look for fucking stars or something?” he joked.

“Nah, figured your tough ass wouldn’t want to do something that girly.” Ian laughed, as Mickey punched his arm. “Ow, fuck, what was that for? It was a fucking joke.” holding his arm he griped at Mickey.

“Come on man, I’ve got the perfect place we can go.” he started walking off waiting for Ian to catch up with him, lighting another cigarette for himself and one for Ian as well.

Catching up to him, Ian took the cigarette from him and sucked some of the smoke into his lungs, savoring the fact that Mickey’s lips were just on his cigarette. “Where the hell are we going?” he asked thinking of all the places they could possibly go this late at night.

“You’ll see when we get there Gallagher, damn.” he quipped. Smiling when he saw the baseball field come into view. He always loved hanging out in the dugout and doing pull ups off one of the beams inside of it. Always coming here to think, he thought this would be the perfect place for him and Ian. Just a few more minutes and then they’d be there. “Almost there Gallagher.”

“The baseball field? This is where we’re hanging out?” questioned Ian, but after seeing Mickey’s face drop he changed his attitude towards it. “I remember playing second base in little league when this kid got kicked off the team for pissing on first base. The coach was so pissed.” he said laughing while he reminisced.

“Wait, you were on the team with the kid who did that?” he asked.

“Yeah, I’ll never forget that day. One of the funniest things I’d ever seen, just wish I knew the kid back then so I could’ve congratulated him for doing what I had wanted to do all along. Our coach was a total dick.” he said smiling while thinking about those memories.

“Well what if I told you that you were in the company of that kid right now?” he said.

“No fuckin’ way! That was you?” he chuckled. “Thank you for fulfilling what I wanted to do but didn’t actually have the balls to do back then. It was fucking brilliant!” he exclaimed.

Mickey bowed and laughed, “glad I could be of service for your entertainment Gallagher.”

After they stopped laughing, they walked onto the field and sat in the grass while neither of them said anything. Ian was looking up at the stars in the sky and Mickey was looking at Ian’s silhouette, lit up by the moonlight. A few minutes passed before they ended up laying down flat on their backs next to each other. Not realizing that they were so close, Mickey unclasped his hands from his stomach to lay them next to him, and accidentally brushed Ian’s hand that was already on the grass. Rather than pulling his hand back, he just left it sitting in that spot relaxed more than he ever usually was.

When Ian felt Mickey’s hand touch his, he swore that he felt a shock and almost reflexively moved his hand, until he realized that Mickey didn’t, so he kept his hand barely touching Mickey’s. He could feel the heat coming from his hand and didn’t want to lose that warmth. After laying on the ground for what felt like forever, he rolled onto his side facing Mickey. He felt like everything was right in the world and that nothing could compare to this newfound friendship he’s found with him. Leaning on his elbow, he reached his other hand out to caress Mickey’s cheek hoping that he wasn’t overstepping any boundaries. When he heard him sigh at the touch of his hand he leaned in closer and gently brushed his lips against Mickey’s plump lips, that he couldn’t get out of his mind. Softly at first, then ultimately more heated once both of them realized that this was what the other wanted. Hands grabbing clothes, caressing the other’s face, tongues gliding against the other, grounding themselves to one another while passionately making out with one another.

“Holy fuck Gallagher!” Mickey panted, “Where did that come from? And what the fuck took you so long?”

Coming down from the high of Mickey Ian smiled, “I didn’t know what would happen if I was wrong about you. I didn’t want to kiss you and then you push me off and beat the hell out of me for doing it. I just wasn’t sure it was something that you wanted.”

“I’ve been giving you subtle hints ever since we were trick-or-treating with the kids. Come on Firecrotch, you should’ve known.” stated Mickey.

“Well shit, if I had known I would’ve been doing this a lot sooner.” pulling Mickey in for another heated kiss. Moving into a sitting position he pulled Mickey into his lap and wrapped his arms around his back, holding them even closer than before. Holding onto the back of Mickey’s neck he started guiding his mouth from Mickey’s mouth to his cheek, pecking a kiss there, into his neck where he bit down and licked to take the sting away. Smelling his smell of cigarettes and Old Spice body wash, when Mickey tells him “Let’s move this to the dugout, at least we’ll be blocked from this freezing ass wind.”

Once they got into the dugout clothes started flying off while kisses were all but soft. Both of them were panting and full of need for the other, staring at each other in all their glory once every bit of clothing was on the dugout floor.

 “Holy fuck it’s so cold out here.” Ian said while shivering and Mickey just leaned in to encompass him close to his body to try and take away the cold he was feeling.

“Come ‘ere Gallagher. I’ll get you warm again.” he snickered while grabbing his cheeks and pulling him in for another heated kiss. Laying him down gently on the pile of their clothes, peppering kisses from his lips, to his cheeks, to his chin, down his chest while making sure to stop at each nipple to lick and bite before moving down his stomach to the area of Ian that he desired most. Once he got to Ian’s cock his mouth watered for it, looking at the size of him and wondering how the hell that cock was going to fit inside of him when the time came. “Tell me if it gets to be too much and I’ll stop okay? he told Ian, and Ian just nodded.

Moving forward and laying over Ian’s dripping cock, smelling his masculine scent wafting from him made his mouth water even more as he leaned down to flick his tongue over just the tip to taste the precum that was seeping out over it. _Holy fuck!_ he thought to himself. After tasting Ian, he knew this was it for him. No one else had ever had this effect on him and he never wanted anyone else to. Lowering his mouth to take in Ian’s cock as far as he could at first, he heard Ian gasp and felt his entire body go rigid, but once he started getting his momentum going Ian relaxed. He sucked on the head and lowered a couple inches, came back up and sucked on the head again, all while swallowing the immense taste of precum spilling out of Ian, loving every bit of it. While he was sucking all the way down his cock, Ian’s hand went to the back of his head and started grabbing his hair, writhing every time Mickey had him in the back of his throat. Listening to Ian’s breathing, he could tell that he was getting close to finishing so he decided to take it one step further to see what Ian’s reaction would be. He slipped Ian’s throbbing cock out of his mouth just long enough to get his finger lubed up with his saliva, and then started going back at Ian’s cock while he ran his finger along his balls and towards his tightly, puckered hole.

Ian shot straight up, “Woah, wait…I..I’ve never done this before.” he told Mickey.

“Shh, it’s okay, I’ve got you Ian. I’ll take it as slow as you want, and if you want me to stop just tell me.” Mickey said lovingly.

Ian agreed, “Okay, I trust you.”

Mickey gently laid Ian back down while kissing him sweetly before starting back to what he was doing. He slicked up his finger again and this time started rubbing the finger around the tight hole, while leaning down a little to lick and get the hole even more lubed up for an easier entry to his finger. His fingers weren’t fat by any means so that was a plus. Slowly he inserted the first knuckle of his middle finger into the ring of muscles and waited for any indication that Ian didn’t want him to keep going. When Ian moaned he pulled his finger out slowly and then sank it all the way in and let the muscles calm down because at the moment they were tightening all around his finger. He heard Ian say softly “keep going, don’t stop”, so he started moving his finger in and out slowly at first and then faster once it got easier, hearing Ian pant his name, he slipped another finger in to stretch him out more while still making sure he was enjoying it. Before he knew it, Ian was writhing under him, shouting his name. Mickey only sucked a couple more times before Ian screamed his name “MICKEY!” while cumming right down Mickey’s throat with ease. He savored the flavor of his lover on the back of his tongue and the warmth going down his throat. Removing his fingers, he climbed up Ian’s body to kiss him with fervor.

Once Ian could finally catch his breath, he opened his eyes to look directly into Mickey’s beautiful blue eyes.

“You alright Ian?” Mickey asked nervously, entwining their fingers together and kissing each knuckle.

“God, yes Mick. I’m more than alright. I’ve never felt anything like that before, and I’m so glad that it was with you.” he smiled.

Laying together on their clothes, looking up at the ceiling of the dugout they fully relaxed into each other’s bodies. Ian nuzzled into Mickey’s neck smelling his delicious smell and wanting to return the favor of what Mickey just did for him. He pressed his hand firmly into Mickey’s chest to lay him down on the clothes and started working his way down his body.

“Ian wait. You don’t have to do this if you aren’t comfortable with it. I’m completely okay with just laying here with you.” Mickey told Ian.

Ian just ignored him and kept doing what he planned. Running his nose down Mickey’s chest to nip at his nipples. Savoring every taste of him that he could get on his lips and tongue. He slid his way down to Mickey’s thighs and bit each one, loving their thickness, and settled himself between his legs. He looked up to see Mickey watching him with hooded eyes and loved seeing that look on his face. He wanted to see that all the time, from this day forward. He lowered his mouth over Mickey’s cock and heard him take in a quick breath, preparing for what was coming. Making slow work of taking Mickey’s cock in his mouth, savoring his length and taking it deep into his throat. Once he got a good rhythm going he could feel Mickey writhing and lifting his hips up to try and get deeper into his mouth, he realized that Mickey’s ass was off the ground so he reached around and grabbed a handful of the plump globes. He came off of his cock with a _pop_ and slid back up to his mouth, slamming their mouths together while gripping the back of his neck. “Mick? Have you ever bottomed before?” he asked once he unlocked his lips from Mickey’s.

“No. This is a first time for me for all of this Gallagher.” he said sounding extremely nervous, like Ian wasn’t going to accept that answer.

“Good, I want to be your first. If you’re up for it?” he raised his eyebrows, questioning.

“Do you have a rubber? Lube?” Mick asked.

“…no, I don’t. But if you’re okay with it, we don’t have to use one. I’ve never been with anyone before sexually so I’m one hundred percent clean.” he stated.

“Okay Ian, I trust you.” Mick said adoringly.

Once Mickey uttered those words, Ian slammed their mouths together once again, showing Mickey how much that meant to him. Running his hands down Mickey’s body, making sure to touch every single inch of him, until he reaches his cock. He runs his hand down the length of him. “Roll on your stomach for me Mick, I wanna see that ass in all its glory.” he said smiling. Mickey rolled over to his stomach and got up on his knees so his ass was in Ian’s face. Ian stared at those beautiful mounds of plump flesh and couldn’t wait to claim them. He leaned forward and bit both cheeks and then licked straight up the middle to the puckered ring of flesh. Hearing Mickey gasp loudly, he knew he was doing something right, so he kept at it. Licking and sucking he brought a finger up to his mouth and lathered it in saliva and inserted it into his ass slowly. Mickey groaned with immense pleasure which caused Ian to want to get him even more ready to fuck. Inserting another finger caused Mickey to buck into his hand while he spread his fingers to prepare him for his cock, which wasn’t extremely thick but it also wasn’t thin either, so he wanted to make sure that Mick was prepped perfectly for their first time together. He knew that Mick was ready when his fingers hit that bundle of nerves and made him pant Ian’s name and writhe even more, with that he removed his fingers slowly as to not hurt him. Placing his cock behind him he asked “Mick are you ready?”.

“Yes Ian, please fuck me.” he sighed contently.

He lined up behind Mickey and pressed gently into that tight ring of muscle while holding onto his hips. After the head of his cock was in he stayed still to let him adjust so that he wasn’t hurting. Once he started pressing his ass into him, he knew that he was ready to take more so he pressed his cock in until he was fully seated inside of Mick. Letting him adjust he stayed put until he said “move Gallagher” and that was his cue to pull out and thrust back in, time after time again. Hearing all the sounds coming from Mickey just spurred him on to his release, but he was going to make sure that Mickey came before he did. Thrusting faster and deeper each time, hitting that bundle of nerves made him cry out for Ian, louder and louder with each thrust. He was going to make sure that Mickey came without having to be touched. After what only seemed like minutes Mickey was panting so hard, covered in sweat even in the cold, with his cock hanging between his legs dripping. With one more thrust from Ian, Mickey was cumming all over their clothes, without a care in the world.

“HOLY FUCK IAN!” Mickey hollered while still trying to catch his breath. He dropped down on his stomach, off of his knees and just laid there. He had no fucking clue that it would be anywhere near that good, to be honest he was kind of nervous about it at first until he noticed how gentle Ian was with him.

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Ian asked, freaking out thinking that he had hurt him.

“I’m perfect Ian. Come ‘ere and lay with me for a while.” he pulled Ian closer to him. And once they were laying with each other, covered in sweat and their jackets from under them they started to doze off. While holding each other’s hands and facing the other, Ian gave Mick a quick kiss on the forehead and silently wished that it wasn’t too soon to tell him that he loved him, because that’s exactly what he felt.

Chapter 3

Waking up in each other’s arms in the dugout was no surprise, but the thirty-four missed texts from his family was. He was honestly surprised that his phone hadn’t died while there had been out all night. But he also hadn’t planned on being out the whole night, although he’d hoped they would be. He reached for Mickey and kissed his lips softly, not trying to wake him up, but coincidentally that’s exactly what happened.

“What time is it?” he asked groggily.

“It’s about seven-thirty, so it’s not too late. You wanna go get some breakfast?” questioned Ian.

“Sure, let’s hit up Patsy’s Pies. I want some fucking banana pancakes.” he all but drooled.

Once they got dressed they left the dugout and headed to Patsy’s Pies to eat. Walking down the road Mickey’s hand brushed against Ian’s but Ian didn’t think anything of it until he felt Mickey’s fingers intertwine with his, bringing the biggest smile to his face. Even though they both knew how people were on the Southside about gays, they didn’t care. A little while later they reached the diner and sat down in a booth, waiting for a waitress to stop by. Instead of a waitress though, Fiona rushed over.

“Where the hell have you been Ian? You had us all scared shitless when we couldn’t get ahold of you!” she yelled.

“Chill out Fi, I was with Mickey. We’re fine, see?” he moved his hand up and down his body to show her.

“Next time, just answer your damn phone. Okay?” she pleaded with him.

“Okay, okay.” he said, “Can we get some banana pancakes? Please.” he smiled up at her with his bright eyes.

Fiona walked off to give the kitchen their order and while she was gone they just sat there, admiring each other. Running his fingers over the “Fuck U-Up” tattoos on Mickey’s knuckles softly, he sighed contently.

“What do you want to do today Mick?” he asked genuinely.

“After we eat, I gotta head back to the house to watch Yev while Svetlana goes to work.” he looked over at Ian with his puppy dog eyes, showing that he didn’t want to leave.

“Aw, okay. Well we can always make plans for another day. So that you’re able to have some Papa time with Yev.” he smiled as he cuddled into him.

Their pancakes arrived after that and the conversation ended, while they began stuffing their faces full of those pancakes. “Mmm” they both moaned in unison. Once they both finished they paid and started heading back to the Milkovich house.

“Maybe you could come see me at work one night this week.” Ian proposed.

“Yeah, okay. Got nothin’ better to do than watch a bunch of pruney queens slap their sacks against your ass cheeks.” he said jokingly, but not joking. “Hey, give me your phone really quick.” he put his number in it once Ian handed it over, surprised that it hadn’t died yet.

When they reached the Milkovich house, Ian walked Mickey all the way to the door to drop him off. He leaned in and gave him the most passionate kiss, all tongue and teeth, making sure he had even more to remember through the rest of the day and night.

“I’ll call you, Firecrotch.” he said after opening the door to go inside.

“I’ll be waiting.” Ian waved as he walked down the steps towards the sidewalk, to make his way back home, alone. But he didn’t care, he knew that he’d be hearing from Mickey extremely soon. Right as he got to the steps at the Gallagher house, his phone rang.

“Miss me?” he heard Mickey say through the line.

 


End file.
